


Louis, please refrain from dropping the thun

by loves1dkjcp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves1dkjcp/pseuds/loves1dkjcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil crack fic about Louis' butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis, please refrain from dropping the thun

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my tumblr. This is my tumblr: http://silentklovesyou2.tumblr.com/  
> There is...well, just go enjoy my tumblr and the story, READ THE STORY please lol :)

Louis had finally come to accept that yes,his ass is the 8th wonder of the world. It took him a thousand years but he is finally at the point where he is comfortable with showcasing his ass. Now, Zayn,Liam,Niall, and Harry would be happy that Louis is comfortable with putting more of himself out there, their openess with the fans bring in more money, but Louis had picked up a very bad habit since Anaconda by that giganta-assed Nikki Minaj. 4/5ths of 1D were sitting in a live interview waiting area,preparing their answers for the same old same old when Louis walks in, his Dre beats head phones blasting anaconda. “MY ANACONDA DON’T! MY ANACONDA DON’T! MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HON!” as Louis proceded to shrieksing louder than his blasting headphones so he could hear himself, he started twerking. He walked over to Liam and gyrated his ass in jiggly circles in the poor browned eyed boys face. He then danced over to Zayn and sat in his lap, his ass continuing to jiggle and vibrate one cheek at a time, earning a loud groan and shove from the dark haired man. Niall was the next victim of Louis’ twerk fest as he hiked his foot up on the arm of the couch, his back to Niall as he once again circle twerked in Niall’s face. Niall gave Louis’ ass a firm smack, the booty meat violently jiggling at the force. Louis screamed out and turned to glare at Niall, his eyes narrowing at the blonde dude as Niall gave him a playful wink and continued on with his twittering. Harry knew it was coming and jumped up off the couch before Louis could even get close to him. “NO! YOU CAN’T JUST PUT THE THUN ALL IN MY FACE!” his yells were heard over Louis’ loud music. Louis threw his head phones off and exclaimed “WHY THE FUCK NOT!? MY THUN IS SEXY!” “NO IT’S NOT LOU! YOUR THUN USED TO BE CUTE BUT NOW ITS DISTURBING!” Louis gasped hella loud,his mind blown at what Harry just uttered. “HAROLD. EDWARD. STYLES. HOW DARE YOU YOU-YOU CURLY HAIRED TURD!” At that Harry lunged,sending Louis flying onto the opposite couch, his body crashing under Harry’s at the unexpected weight. The rest of 1D had ignored this, they knew not to come between Harry, Louis, and Louis’ ass. Paul walked in. Took one look at the wrestling larry and sighed. “30 seconds to show. Harry, get off him and Louis please, refrain from dropping the thun on national t.v. we need your fangirls alive.” Ha uttered loud enough for all 5 men to hear and they went on to the interview. Lets just say Louis used his thun as a lethal weapon for all of the UK to see.


End file.
